


Hobbits à la Chantilly

by ChameleonPrints



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Cherry cream, Crazy, Crème à la cerise, Dingue, Déjanté, Délire, Fou - Freeform, Lave parfumée, M/M, Perfumed lava, Sexy, Steamy, delirious
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:58:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChameleonPrints/pseuds/ChameleonPrints
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Je me suis permis une réécriture de la scène finale de l'anneau, seulement une morte atroce dans de la lave fondue me paraissait un peu cruelle, alors j'ai remplacé la lave par de la crème à la cerise. Le délire qui s'ensuit sort de ma responsabilité. Votre état mental également.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hobbits à la Chantilly

Montagne du Destin - 4h27 du matin.  
  
  
Gollum tombait.   
  
Frodon regardait, ses yeux élargis par... la peur ? ... L’envie ? La colère ?  
  
Gollum tombait.  
  
Gollum atteignit enfin la surface liquide, et Gollum ouvrit grands ses yeux de surprise.  
  
Splash.  
  
Avec un rire de dégoût, de mépris, Sam se laissa choir sur le sol de la petite avancée de roc.   
  
Splash.  
  
...  
Splash ?   
  
Sam releva la tête. Mais où était passé Mr Frodon ?  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Frodon sentit sa bouche s'emplir. S'il ne faisait pas quelque chose il allait se faire  
submerger, et par la matière la plus étrange qu'il soit. Il se demanda un  
instant si quiconque, un jour, s'était noyé là-dedans, avant que l'instinct de  
survie ne reprenne le dessus... Ayant surnagé, il chercha Gollum. Il chercha  
l'anneau. Ses bras forçant dans la masse épaisse, il parvint jusqu'au corps frêle  
de la pauvre créature, qui flottait, gris sur le rouge.  
  
-Sméagol ?  
  
Celui-ci était inerte et pendant un instant Frodon eut peur que tous ses plans ne soient  
tombés à la crème. Et leur magnifique trou de hobbit ? Et les tonnes de  
nourritures amoncelées sur leur table pour les fêtes ? Et les cadeaux  
merveilleux que Sméagol distribuerait pour son anniversaire ?  
  
Mais une énergie plus grande encore le prit. Il ne la connaissait pas bien, il ne la  
comprenait pas trop, il savait juste que jusque-là elle ne lui avait fait faire  
que des choses insensées... Il saisit Gollum et le traîna jusqu'à un rebord, où  
il le hissa. Le corps était léger, mais chaud entre ses doigts malhabiles, ses  
doigts qui n'osaient trop encore s'égarer... Gollum hissé sur la corniche, il  
le rejoignit et chercha le moyen de le réanimer. Il semblait que sa bouche était  
pleine et qu'il ne pouvait que très difficilement respirer. Posant ses lèvres  
sur la bouche de Sméagol, il tenta de souffler mais en vain : ce n'était pas de  
l'eau. S'armant alors de cette force étrange ressentie un peu plus tôt, de sa  
langue, il creusa dans la masse emplissant la bouche de Gollum. Il lécha  
doucement la crème jusqu'à atteindre sa langue, et encore et encore jusqu'à goûter  
tous les recoins de sa bouche.   
  
-Eh ! C'est parfumé à la cerise !  
  
Se reculant il admira son œuvre... Gollum toussa et semblait respirer avec plus  
d'aise mais pourtant il gardait les paupières closes. Frodon, soudain plus  
hardi, eut l'idée lumineuse de dégager Gollum tout entier de sa gangue de crème.  
Il glissa les doigts dans l'épaisse masse rouge, chercha la peau, si douce dans  
son souvenir, lécha parfois, caressant peu à peu partout. La respiration de l'ancien  
hobbit était difficile, rapide. Le semi homme s'inquiéta et accéléra le  
travail. Bientôt Sméagol sentit sur tout son corps comme mille langues de feu  
qui s'activaient. La mousse qui l'enveloppait était remplacée par une langue  
chaude, immense, enroulée autour de lui, presque serrée sur son corps.  
  
Frodon s'appliquait, passionné et méticuleux, le goût trop sucré de la crème chantilly  
à la cerise cédant peu à peu la place au goût plus précis de la peau de Gollum,  
râpeuse et grisante comme mille tonnelets d'herbe à pipe. Il fermait les yeux  
avec ferveur, ne voyant donc pas la poitrine de Gollum se soulever plus  
rapidement et ses grands yeux jeter de brefs regards émerveillés dans sa  
direction. Il ne voyait pas non plus d'ailleurs Sam, qui du haut de sa corniche  
se rinçait un œil hagard. Non, il était bien trop concentré sur sa tâche, qui  
le rapprochait peu à peu des points les plus sensibles, les plus intimes, sans  
qu'il ne semble s'en rendre compte. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les cuisses, et  
le petit cercle de crème qui restait là, juste sous son nez, le narguait d'un  
air implorant, étrangement plus imposant qu'au début de l'opération. Il dégagea  
doucement, d'abord du bout des doigts, le symbole de la virilité de l'ancien  
hobbit. Il glissa ses doigts tout du long, étalant la crème et ne laissant  
qu'un feuillet à peine transparent, un peu de travail pour sa langue déjà épuisée.  
Celle-ci n'hésita qu'un bref instant, Frodon reprenant son souffle. Enfin, elle  
goûta Gollum, et il lui sembla n'avoir jamais rien goûté auparavant. Le goût  
intime de Golum était... était un thé parfumé d'une contrée orientale, sombre  
et inquiétante. Un pays couvert de forêts et empli de grottes, dangereux et  
envoûtant. C'était un parfum qu'il ne voulait plus jamais quitter.   
  
Le corps de Gollum s'arquait tandis que les lèvres et la langue repassaient et goûtaient  
encore le mélange sucré-salé. Il se tendit en une explosion finale qui le fit  
soupirer. Et fit vibrer Frodon. Une onde d'accomplissement, une onde de fierté  
et de bonheur.   
  
Gollum était parti dans des pays où il n'avait plus été depuis... Depuis bien des siècles,  
depuis que son cher cousin ... Depuis peu de temps avant la découverte de  
l'anneau... Ah, que l'anneau lui semblait lointain en ce moment de douce, de  
formidable extase ! Envahi par le plaisir et l'envie de remercier celui qui s'était  
tant appliqué, il releva la tête, un sourire nouveau étirant ses lèvres fines.  
Frodon était à demi allongé au bord du lac de fausse lave écœurante mais ô  
combien remerciée à cet instant. Frodon le regardait du haut de sa pose  
lascive, lui-même tacheté de chantilly, ses lèvres pleines rougies par l'effort  
accompli. Sméagol s'approcha de lui sans honte aucune et l'embrassa, mêlant  
leurs langues, leurs salives et la crème devenue chaude sur la peau du hobbit.  
Il l'embrassa en saisissant son corps tout contre lui, en passant une main  
ferme dans ses boucles brunes, avec toute la puissance et la possessivité nécessaire  
pour lui faire passer un certain message : merci. Merci Frodon. Mais le message  
ne lui semblait que trop faible, et le corps contre lui que trop chaud. Il déposa  
un autre baiser sur les lèvres avant de s'occuper de son cou, de ses mamelons  
pointant dans la crème, de son ventre amaigri par la dure course, par les  
restrictions imposées par le peu de nourriture et par l'anneau... Malgré les  
sacrifices de Sam, que son hobbit était devenu maigre ! Il descendit encore sur  
les cuisses musclées par la marche, et se lova finalement dans le creux, tout  
contre son pubis. Sméagol n'était peut-être pas un nettoyeur aussi  
consciencieux mais il pouvait se vanter d'être un goûteur appliqué !   
  
Alors, il goûta. Sa langue pointa sur le sexe du hobbit et il s'en délecta. Lorsque  
Frodon à son tour laissa jaillir sa crème, Gollum la goûta aussi, et il retint  
toutes ces saveurs. Et il les mémorisa, n'osant espérer même au plus profond de  
son vieux corps qui n'avait vécu que dans l'espoir d'une seule chose, qu'il  
pourrait un jour retrouver ce goût si délectable.   
  
Lorsque pourtant Frodon redescendit l'embrasser, une lueur d'espoir l'anima. Lorsque le  
hobbit trempa son index dans la riche crème qui coulait encore à quelques centimètres  
d'eux, ses yeux brillèrent. Et lorsque, enfin, le doigt ainsi recouvert s'approcha  
de sa propre intimité, la lueur qui brillait dans son regard implosa, et ses  
yeux se firent semblables à l'œil de Sauron, entièrement flamboyants, mais de désir.  
  
Sam quant à lui, là-haut sur sa corniche, n'était plus qu'un petit tas de désespoir  
et songeait sérieusement à sauter dans la fausse lave, lorsque les aigles arrivèrent...  
Mais ceci est une autre histoire.  
  
The  
End.


End file.
